buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea (character)
Kiri Hyoryu (氷竜キリ Hyōryū Kiri) is a mysterious boy who was rescued from bullying upperclassmen by Gao Mikado. He uses Legend World . Kiri doesn't have a buddy, but during buddyfights, he uses Armorknight Black Drake as his buddy, though in episode 34, when he battled Gao Mikado, he used Armorknight Asmodai as his Buddy monster. When Kiri obtained his Dark Core, his new Buddy monster is Ice Blade, Joker and his Dark Core Gadget is an ice crystal. He became a new member of Disaster. He was a member of team Balle du Soleil, along with Gao Mikado, Baku Omori, and Kuguru Uki. He is voiced by Aimi Terakawa (Japanese) and Hannah Dickinson (English). Appearance He has a light bluish green hair with bangs that cover his left eye, one lock moved to the side so that his right eye is seen. He has fair skin, light violet eyes and is about a head or maybe half shorter than Gao. Kiri wears matching pants and jacket of light blue, darker blue, and white, he also wears darker and lighter blue shoes. Personality Kiri is a shy boy with self-confidence issues, he often talks in low tone and has a weak opinion about himself. When Kiri meets Gao and is introduced to Buddyfight he becomes positive and fascinated about the game, but inmediately after winning his first fight he is confronted by Rouga Aragami who states winning is everything, something Kiri at first didn't think much about but did remember. As Gao continues to become stronger Kiri realizes he's weak and slowly becomes more and more obsessed with winning and terrified of losing, he fears that Gao would forget about him if he remains weak. That and his lack of confidence leads to him agreeing to go to Sengoku Academy to become stronger and to become one of Kyoya Gaen's targets. When Kiri realizes he still can't win despite his continuous efforts, added with several offers to use a Dark Core, he eventually breaks down and accepts a Dark Core Deck Case. Under its influence, Kiri becomes malicious and power hungry, wishing to defeat Gao at all cost, and became adicted to the Dark Core's promises of strength which lead to him reject Gao's friendship entirely. Anime Biography Kiri was first seen being bullied and force to give away Buddyfight cards, but is rescued by Gao Mikado. When Kiri is transferred to Gao's class, he follows Gao all day long until Gao offers to take Kiri to Castle Store so he can learn Buddyfighting. Kiri fights against the Castle Store Manager using a Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel and manages to win with Armorknight Black Drake. Kiri joins Gao's friend circle and becomes part of Team Balle du Solei as an analyst during the ABC cup. After the tournament he shares what he's learned so far, impressing everyone with detailed analysis of the various Worlds and their different attributes and strategies. Kiri fights against Tetsuya Kurodake during a cruiser party using his improved Danger World deck with Black Drake as his Buddy. Kiri shows strong determination to win and strong skills, but ultimately loses. He is seen disappointed at the result of the fight while looking at his deck, meanwhile Kyoya Gaen suggests Kiri as a candidate for the Dark Core. After seeing Gao fight Kazane Fujimiya and win, Kiri begins to wander the streets wondering that if Gao keeps getting stronger and stronger, if he will abandon him for being weak. Then when he almost throws his deck in frustration, Rouga returns, confronting him and asks if he wants to get stronger. Kiri takes him up on his offer and rides off with him to Sengoku Academy, which led Paruko Nanana, who witnessed this, to believe he was kidnapped and ran off to tell Gao and the others. During the Sengoku vs Aibo 5 to 5 Match Kiri is approached by Sofia Sakharov and offers him a Dark Core, but is interrupted by Gao and later scolded by Rouga. Shosetsu Kirisame showed concern over Rouga's interest on Kiri. After Aibo wins the Match Rouga lets Kiri return to Aibo. During a typical party at Gao's house Kiri requests a match against him were he reveals Asmodai's Armorknight form which Kiri had requested earlier, but he loses anyways which terribly hurts his already weak confidence. Asmodai then points out that Kiri should try using various worlds like Gao is doing. With Gao's help Kiri pulls a Demon Wolf, Fenrir card which he used as base to build a Legend World deck and figures out a combo to bring out Fernir. Later, Kiri finds out that his father has been transferred, and thus is forced to change schools. Without telling anyone, Kiri then tries to prove his worth to Kazane in a Buddyfight, and he tests his recently-made deck and skillfuly excutes his combo. Though Fernir's attack is easily negated after which Kiri loses yet again after his match against Kazane, scattering his confidence further. Unknown to him Davide Yamazaki was watching the match. The next day Kiri is eventually revealed to everyone to be moving away, as he leaves he is approached by Davide. In episode 38, it is also hinted that Kiri suffers from a phobia called Athazagoraphobia, which is the fear of being ignored, forgotten, abandoned or forgetting, hinted by his fear of being forgotten by Gao, due to being forgotten by his old friend from one of his other schools, Akira, since he's been transferring schools from time to time (and thus hasn't kept some long friends). Based on the preview of Episode 39 Kiri will obtain a Dark Core. Buddyfight Records Kiri's Eng Profile.png|Kiri's English Profile Kiri's profile.png|Kiri's Japanese profile Kenmotsu-Kiri01.png|Drawn by 剣持ちよ Kiri hug attack.png|Kiri greeting Gao with a surprise hug from behind in episode 10 Kiri_with_Disaster_Force.PNG|Kiri using Disaster Force Kiri_and_Ice_Blade,_Joker.PNG|Kir with his buddy, Ice Blade, Joker Kiri_as_the_Grim_Reaper.PNG|Kiri as the Grim Reaper Kiri Dark Buddy Skill.PNG|Kiri with his buddy skill on. Category:Danger World User Category:Legend World User Category:Villains